The Ladies Man (Request)
by Smiles-That-Are-Big
Summary: A small request that I did for a friend of mine back on DA. Hope you guys enjoy.


Darwin wasn't really good around girls. For most of his life, he was known as the "adorable little guy". Every time he tried to talk to a girl, he would strike out entirely. It wasn't that he didn't know how to talk to girls, or that girls didn't find him appealing. It was the simple fact that every time Darwin would try to ask a girl out, she wouldn't be able to take it seriously because, to the average girl, Darwin seemed more like a "little brother" than a potential boyfriend.

It was a dilemma that rattled him to his very core for about a year. Why weren't girls that into him? He was kind, courteous, and always acted like a gentleman. Was it because he wasn't tough? Was it because he didn't look cool enough? Well, that doesn't explain how girls are always attracted to someone like Gumball. He's not that bright, and he always tries too hard to impress girls who are way out of his league. But, somehow, girls still seem to pile around him.

Darwin was tired of living in his brother's shadow. He was tired of sitting back and watching girls walk away from him. Enough was enough. It was time for a change.

Instead of going straight home after school, Darwin headed straight for the department store. He quickly browsed through the young men's section, picking out various dress shirts, cheap-looking sunglasses, and slacks. After trying on a few various outfits, he finally found what he wanted, went to the cashier, paid for the clothes, and made his way home.

Darwin spent most of his night practicing cliché pick-up lines, embarrassing "cool walks", and putting gel in his non-existent hair. After several hours, his eyelids were drooping, his lips were covered in drool, and his gel-covered hands were unbearably sticky. He slowly trudged towards his bowl. Once inside, he passed out and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Darwin looked like a complete mess. His clothes were completely soaked because he forgot to take them off before going to bed. His entire body was covered with wet gel from head to toe. And, most importantly, he looked at his alarm clock, and discovered that he had slept in.

With as much energy as he could muster, Darwin rushed out of his room, down the stairs, out the front door, and down the street, desperately trying to get to school. He didn't even have time to go back and get his lunch.

His legs moved as fast as they could, gradually picking up speed with each passing step. Tired, exhausted, and out of breath, Darwin pushed on, running faster than he had ever run in his life. His efforts seemed fruitless; he doubted whether or not he could actually make it in time, if at all.

A half hour passed; or was it an hour? It may have even been only fifteen minutes. Either way, Darwin couldn't keep track of the time that seemed to escape his grasp. He wanted to collapse on the ground; he wanted to close his eyes and pray for this day to end soon. Nevertheless, he carried on; his determination seemed to get the best of him at the worst of times. At last, after what felt like ages of running, Darwin successfully made it to school.

All eyes were on him as he set foot into the hallway. The students in the halls caught sight of the dirty, disheveled young boy that stood in front of them. His clothes were destroyed, his eyes nearly bloodshot, and his face covered with dirt and sweat. Almost everyone tried their best to contain their snickering as Darwin walked down to his locker.

It was over for him. He had been humiliated, disgraced, embarrassed in front of his so-called friends. All of his plans had backfired; a dream he once held dear now became a harsh lie. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to run away; he wanted to forget everything that happened and just be alone. Nothing could possibly get worse, and nothing could possibly go right either.

Suddenly, a comforting hand was placed on Darwin's shoulder, and he stood dead still in his tracks. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes met with the eyes of his comforter: Penny.

She didn't say a word to him; and yet, it was as if she didn't have to say a single word at all. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to hear: "Don't feel bad. It's alright. I'm here for you." And for that, he was grateful; for that, he smiled, and his day suddenly seemed a bit brighter.


End file.
